invisible spirits pokephilia collection
by InvisibleSpirit94
Summary: From a Gardevoir and her master, to a Lucario and every Eeveeloution, this is the story all about Pokephilia. With stories being added daily, and with your requests being written out, this is by far the greatest compilation of Pokephilia on the web! Come read a few of our stories, and submit your own idea and who knows, your fantasy may become a reality! M for Pokephilia sex scenes
1. Human Male x Female Gardevoir virgins

Having a hard time finding the fantasy you are looking for? I am now taking requests for any time of scene you could possibly want. Just PM me or post in the comments what you would like. I can do trainer x pokemon of either sex, or pokemon x pokemon of either sex (it could me M/M M/F or F/F) I prefer to do Male humans with Female pokemon so those are the stories that will most likely be accepted and worked on first. If there is a line of people waiting for stories it could take me a while to reach yours. Also, please note that you can request certain traits of the characters but most likely only the pokemon characters will be used (I like making the main character ambiguous so the reader can throw themselves in there) Also you should specify if you would like it told from the pokemon's point of view. As always, I thank you for reading my fantasies and encourage you to bookmark (or save the url if you are on a computer that may be accessed by others) Also, you have me full permission to save these stories onto a flash drive and save them for future use, however you are not legally allowed to distribute them.

If you see any of my stories on any other site besides fanfiction and posted under any user besides InvisibleSpirit please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

.

.

.

* * *

This is between a Male Trainer (Matthew) and a Female Gardevoir (Jess)

This story is taken from Pokemon Daycare Center

Enjoy!

I leaned over and locked the door, something I hadn't done in years.

_Matthew… I… I'm sorry about what happened in the Poke center. I lost control of myself. I took advantage of you… I… If you want to…_

To silence her I kissed her again.

"It's ok."

She blushed but looked relieved. I sat down next to her and she leaned into me like normal. Soon she was asleep and I lay my head down on hers and drifted off as well.

When I awoke I could tell she was awake. She didn't want to move to disturb me though.

_I'm sorry I was listening to your dreams. You have quite the imagination hehe…_

I realized in horror what she was talking about. I had one of my normal dreams and I was having sex with her. It was always strange though considering I am a virgin so nothing really ever played right, but if she had seen it, then I may have screwed up big time.

_I'm sorry. I thought that after… well you know… it's just hard not to hear your thoughts… plus you were dreaming about me and well… do you want to… umm… _

I could tell it was getting awkward so I guessed what she was going for.

"I want to if you want to."

Her face immediately flushed red and she pounced on me. She awkwardly tried to unbutton my shirt but it was obvious she was getting nowhere so I helped her out. She stared in amazement as I took one button off at a time moving down my chest to my pants.

At that point I wasn't sure I should continue but she urged me on by staring at my crotch then at my eyes expectantly. I chuckled nervously and began to unbutton my jeans. They were those kind that didn't have a zipper but three buttons. After separating those I pulled down my pants till I was left with nothing but boxers on (it was a general rule no one wore shoes in my gym to connect you better with the feel of the building. Some weird shit I heard from a psychic trainer but hey, it never failed yet).

She looked at my boxers then at me expecting the same thing to happen.

"No it's your turn."

She blushed and slowly began removing her dress. She pulled it from the bottom up, first exposing her legs, then her thighs, then her clitoris, her stomach, and her breasts. I guess Pokémon had no need for underwear considering they were tough enough to take a lightning bolt or a boulder to the face.

She stood taking different positions trying not to cover herself but wanting to at the same time. In return, I removed my boxers and we just stood looking at each other.

She moved her hand down to her crotch area and started massaging it. I moved closer and replaced her hand with mine. She put her head up and moaned at the feeling of another's hand there. Soon she returned the favor by gripping my penis and slowly moving back and forth. Both of us really didn't need arousal but I think since we were still virgins we were postponing.

I took her and lay her gently on the bench and stared at her. Her skin was very dark green, and the skin felt like silk. I took my hands and rubbed them on the side of her body from under her arms to her thighs. She shuddered and I could see goose bumps arrive all over her body.

I started penetrating her vagina with a finger, and then I moved to two. She was still tight and I didn't want to hurt her so I stayed at that pace for a while.

Soon beads of sweat were forming on her body and a little stream was coming out of her vagina, falling on the bench beneath. I would have to remember to clean that before we left.

Instead of adding a third finger, I reached down and began to lick the opening. In a lot of porn I had watched the guy seemed to do this to the girl so I decided to see what the big deal was. As soon as I tasted the juices and the skin inside her I could see why. It was hard to explain the taste but it most closely resembled mint mixed with mango… It was a lot like what her mouth tasted like however it was a lot stronger and there was more of it. It also smelled very musty.

I stuck my tongue in and out a few times, moved it as far in as I could get it and started lapping up the juices as fast as I could. It seemed every time I cleared an area, three more would overflow. All you could hear was the slurping sounds and her moaning. Little by little her moans got louder and louder until I was worried that someone would hear us.

I pulled away and all that was left was her panting.

_Wh…why…why did you st…stop?_

"I have to cover the door real quick. I took a towel and jammed it under the crack in the door, just in case the trainers decided to get bored and find out what we were doing in here. I looked out of the square and to our luck they were on the other side of the gym, having an argument about something.

I ran back and Jess sat me down.

_Your turn_

She began with her tongue and licked my member from the base of the balls to the very tip, where she swirled her tongue around and then engulfed the whole thing in her mouth.

I flinched at the sudden pleasure and relaxed. I stared at her as her head was slowly bobbing on the shaft. At first it was uncomfortable because of her teeth but she soon found a way to hide them behind her lips.

I started moving and she looked up at me. I positioned myself beneath her crotch and she got the idea and continued. I went back to my work on her vagina. As she was moaning into my dick, I was moaning into her vagina and I could tell she must be close because the juices started flowing faster and faster. I could tell I wouldn't make it much longer either. I continued licking, swirling, and nibbling, and as I came into her mouth, she came into mine.

She fell off to the side, basking in her orgasm as I lay back trying to catch my breath.

A few minutes later my member was up and ready again.

_Are you ready?_

I answered her by sitting on the bench and grabbing her hand. She sat on top of my lap and positioned herself so her entrance was right over my member.

"Umm… I don't know if it's the same for Pokémon but for humans it usually hurts the first time."

In response she slammed herself down on my member and clenched her teeth to deal with the pain. She then began moving up and down, her moans turning from pain to pleasure.

I grabbed her waist with my hands and began lifting and pushing her down. Up, down, up, down we went over and over. The ecstasy from the sex was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was moaning loud along with her and we sealed our lips in a kiss to keep quiet. It was an experience like no other having her moan into our kiss as we got faster and faster. Soon she was tired of my slow pace, placed her hands on my shoulder and began ramming herself down on my member. All you could here was the slap slap slap of skin on skin and us moaning.

"I… I… I'm"

_Cumming!_

She finished for me in my head as she slammed herself down on my member one last time and together we came. My cum combined with her juices overflowed her vagina and started pouring out onto my lap. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't bad either.

As my member slowly deflated in her vagina, we both just sat there panting and hugging.

_Wow_


	2. Human Male x Female Gardevoir

A little shorter. This is the second sex scene we see inside 'Pokemon Daycare Center' between a Male Trainer (Matthew) and a Female Gardevoir (Jess)

The link for the actual story is: s/9297322/2/Pokemon-Day-Care-Center

As we exited the mart, the sun was beginning to set and rather than begin our journey in the dark we decided to stay in the town for the night. We went over to a local Motel (if you could even call it that. I'm pretty sure we were the first customers there in ages) and spent the night. After paying for our room, I and Jess settled in.

_Matthew?_

I looked up and her scent caught my nose. At first I wasn't able to recognize it but over time I could tell when she was aroused.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, moved down to her nose, then to her mouth. One thing I had learned about her was that she liked to be kissed. She had admitted it to me after about the third time we had had sex, and ever since then I tried to make her feel as good as possible.

I reached my hand up her dress and started massaging her clitoris. She jumped at the first feeling of me down there but relaxed after a second. I penetrated my middle finger and a few seconds later she began moaning into the kiss.

As she got wetter and wetter her moans got more and more frequent. We broke away from each other long enough for her to remove her dress and I to remove all my clothes and I lay on top of her lip locked.

I could feel her vagina next to my penis as she was slowly grinding it, her body trying to follow instincts.

All of a sudden I felt lighter and she changed our position. Now it was her that was on top of me, holding my arms and legs down with her psychic ability. She moved her mouth over to my member, and went down on it for lubricant.

I could never get over how good it felt.

After a few seconds of slobbering, she removed her mouth and adjusted her body to where her opening was right above my dick. She slowly came down inch by inch until reaching the end. The great thing about being with a Pokémon, who knew her body so well, was the amount of control she had over everything. She used the muscles in her vagina to send wave after wave up the shaft of my penis.

She then began to lift herself up and down repeatedly, each time getting a little faster.

Soon you could hear the sloshy slap of our skin meeting together, both of us moaning in ecstasy.

"I… I… I can… can't go mu… much longer," I said in-between pants.

It turns out I didn't have to. Gardevoir slammed down one last time and I could feel the convulses in her vagina. She was using her muscles to my advantage though and a second later I came inside her.

I felt her psychic hold on me dissipate as she rolled off me and passed out on the bed.

_Thank… Thank you _she said a few seconds later.

I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep.


	3. M Human x F Gardevoir x F Togekiss

This is a sex scene between a Male Trainer (Matthew) a Female Gardevoir (Jess) and a Female Togekiss (TBA)

The link for this chapter is s/9297322/2/Pokemon-Day-Care-Center

Enjoy!

I headed downstairs and locked the door. I knocked Togekiss' Pokéball on the desk a few times and she popped out.

Gardevoir was already on the bed, stripped down to nothing.

"I thought you would want to see this Togi."

She nodded and sat on the dresser, looking intently at about what was going to happen.

I climbed onto the bed with Gardevoir with only my underwear on. I began to kiss her intently, pushing my tongue in and massaging her mouth. I had learned over the past few months that she was very sensitive there and that it was an awesome experience for her.

She was moaning very quickly as I reached down to begin playing with her pussy. Slowly rubbing in circular motions, her breathing was beginning to get heavy. I poked a finger in and out and began rubbing for a few seconds and repeating.

Eventually she began rubbing her crotch against my hand begging for more with her eyes. I poked my middle and ring to join my pointer and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Across the room I could see Togekiss getting excited and licking her crotch area.

_Come on over._

Gardevoir had said. I did not mind, she was just curious. As she approached I grabbed her thighs and began doing the job she was doing earlier. I poked my tongue in and out. Instead of the minty feeling I got with Gardevoir, she was more of a sweet sugary kind. I felt something engulf my throbbing member and stopped my work long enough to see Gardevoir blowing me.

I shuddered in excitement and went back to work. A few minutes later I could no longer contain myself and set Togekiss down. She fell off the bed in excitement and passed out on the floor. I pulled Jess onto the bed, placed my member at her entrance and began thrusting. I was tired of playing around and I needed to release.

Already extremely wet from my massage and her excitement, I was able to slide in and out with no resistance.

Eventually I heard her start to scream her name, moving past telekinesis and just saying 'gard' over and over again.

Her body began to shudder, and the pulses that ran through her vagina were enough to set me off.

As I slid off her she fell asleep on the bed, as I grabbed a rag and towel to clean everything up. I started with Togekiss, wiping off the sweat and cleaning up what was dripping out of her vagina. I then moved to Gardevoir slowly rubbing up and down her body to clean up our fun, and then wiping her vagina clean, and then I cleaned myself. I then went to take a shower and headed above deck.


	4. Human Male x Female Latias

A Male Trainer discovers the joys of being lost in the woods when he meets a Female Latias.

M for Pokephilia

Here is my next scene about a man who finds himself in the forest and meats an unlikely friend ;) Male Trainer and Female Latias pokephilia sex scene. Remember! I am always taking requests for whatever fantasy you may have! Please make an account on this site and private message me if you are just visiting! I would love to help you out!

Latias, and Pokémon are all registered trademarks of Pokémon Company. Any relation to real life persons/events is purely coincidental. This story is property of InvisibleSpirit and is only to be produced on fanfiction. If you see this posted on any other website, please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

Without further interruption, Enjoy!

Around last January, I came across an overgrown path. Observing the overgrown grass and the broken branches scattered across the lane, it was quite obvious no one had been there in ages.

Good.

I was tired of it all. The city life, the stress, the commitments… It was not for me. No matter how hard I tried I could please no one, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I broke through what looked to be the remains of an ancient plant, and started along the path.

It was not long before I could not see where I came, and I decided to take a rest. I sat upon a nearby rock and pulled a sandwich from my bag. It wasn't the most pleasant of meals but it would have to do.

As I started to take a bite, I heard a shriek and seconds later a loud crash. I jumped up in alarm, dropping my meal. I grunted in anger, half at my own stupidity for being so jumpy, and half at the creature who had caused the noise.

No matter, I decided to check out what the source of all this chaos was.

It was not hard to locate the thing, rather the creature, who was the cause of my distress. Over a bush I saw a slight pink color, under a few branches and leaves. I rushed over to uncover whatever it was, and after a few yanks and strains, I was able to relieve the creature of its burden.

As I stepped back to take in the situation, I became aware that the creature was bleeding. Where the majority of its body was pink with sections being white, there were several areas where the fur was matted to its body, stained red.

As I reached down to sooth it, the creature flinched and I withdrew. I ran back to my bag, hoping there were still some potions or anything I could use to help this poor thing with its suffering.

I ran back after finding a rag a bottle of water and the old potion I had lifted from my class.

"Don't worry," I said as calmly as I could, "I need you to hold still."

I did not know if she could understand me, (Yes it was in fact a she as I turned her over and was able to locate no member) but she did seem to calm down at my voice.

I dampened the cloth with the water and began to wipe some of the blood from her body away. She began to coo after I started rubbing in the spray from the potion.

The job took about 15 minutes but soon she was sleeping in my arms. I rested back against the tree holding her not wanting to disturb her rest.

As the sun came up the next morning I was surprised to awake to her still in my lap. She moved her head up to mine and licked my nose.

_Thanks_

Something seemed to be telling me in my mind. I looked her in the eyes and was taken aback. Never before had I seem something so passionate, so trusting, and so inviting…

What was I thinking? I of course had had sex before but this was different. This was a Pokémon! I don't even know how that would work.

She seemed to tense up, and her eyes became teary as if she had done something wrong.

I placed the palm of my hand on the crest of her head and began to glide it slowly down her neck in an effort to comfort her. She in turn craned her neck to rub the side of her face against mine and licked my cheek.

_It would work you know_

I jumped shocked at the stranger's voice in my mind. As I leapt to my feet she jumped off me and hovered a few feet away.

She slowly approached and glided around my body, lightly touching my arm and back as she passed.

Was this creature trying to seduce me?

Whatever it was it was working. I began to feel my pants get tighter, and it suddenly got warmer. I closed my eyes to try and reason and that's when I broke.

She glided across my crotch using her soft underbelly to course my already throbbing member.

I opened my eyes and she looked deep into me seeing what I was trying to do. Seeing the flame that I was illuminating she rushed towards me and I pulled her in for a kiss. It was an unbelievable sensation. When kissing a girl it had always felt like a tongue was invading the others mouth, but with her it was different. Instead of a large flat tongue, hers was thin and soft. She slowly put her tongue in my mouth and began to play with mine, slowly exploring the caverns of my mouth. She then licked the bottom of my tongue towards her mouth and taking the hint I began to explore hers.

She had no teeth from what I could tell, and her mouth felt like one giant muscle. I could feel her heartbeat from how close we were. I slowly pulled away from the kiss catching my breath. She took no time in all in gliding around me and moving her head to the front of my pants, biting and pulling down.

I might as well of not been wearing underwear for how fast I shot up after my member was released from its cage. She then gripped my underwear and rather than waste time pulling them down, ripped them off.

Before I could object or at least ask to slow down, she captured my whole member in the confines of her mouth. I could not believe the sensation. Rather than a normal blowjob where a girl was only able to use her tongue for pleasure, she was able to use her whole mouth. At first muscles rubbed in rows across the length of my penis, then she started to bob.

I moaned in pleasure, and seconds later I came. I felt a little embarrassed but she licked everything up and was about to go into round two when I grabbed her head.

"My turn" I said lustfully.

I moved her wings down to the ground and moved my mouth over the entrance to her vagina. I began to lick the sides taking little nips here and there, the whole time she was shaking with ecstasy. I then began to lap at the slow flow of liquids escaping her body. The tasted bitter but not in an unpleasant way.

_I did not come to be teased _I heard a mock harsh voice. She rolled on top of me and positioned her entrance right above my newly throbbing member. She did not pause but rather as soon as I felt the tip of my shaft enter, she slammed down as hard as she could, causing me to yell in surprise. Her vagina, a lot like her mouth was very smooth and muscly. Rather than bounce she sat there atop of me and used her muscles to her advantage.

It felt as though something soft and warm had grabbed my shaft and was slowly yanking upwards. She than began to reverse the motion and to my surprise she began to roll different muscles to make it seem as though it was twirling about me.

Moaning in pleasure she let her instincts kick in her vagina started pulsing uncontrollably, yanking and pushing my member while squeezing as tight as she could. When I tried to lift her up, every muscle in her body rebelled, trying to pull me even farther in than I already was.

At the height of my ecstasy I began to shake, never haven felt this amount of pleasure before. I heard her growl and then every muscle tightened, even harder than before. I could no longer take it and released my load into the deep folds of her vagina. Her muscles tightened and slowly rolled up, not letting a single drop escape its chasm. As I pulled out she moved her head to her crotch and started lapping up.

She then gave me one final look.

_Thank you. I have wanted to do that for a long time._

I stared confused and she just bowed her head.

"Will I ever see you again?"

_I will forever be wandering these forests, finding weary travelers and 'helping' them out. You were my first and if any others are even half as great, than I shall enjoy myself. If you ever find yourself lost again, we may cross paths. Fare thee well stranger._

"Wait!" I yelled, "Can I at least have your name?"

She paused a second and looked back.

_Latias, Madame of the Forest._


	5. Human Male x Female Weavile

A Male Human gets lost in the Far north of the region. Finding shelter in a cave, he meets a not so friendly Female Weavile. M for Pokephilia

Hello again! InvisibleSpirit here! Enjoy this sex scene between a mail trainer and a female Weavile. This was a special request from a reader and I hope that they enjoy it ;) As always, I am open to any request you may have so please if you are just visiting create an account and message me, or post anonymously and check back often! I highly encourage you to bookmark this story, or to save the URL if you are worried about others looking at your computer!

Weavile, Pokémon, and all Poké items, are all registered trademarks of Pokémon Company. Any relation to real life persons/events is purely coincidental. This story is property of InvisibleSpirit and is only to be produced on fanfiction. If you see this posted on any other website, please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

Without further interruption, Enjoy!

.

.

.

Have I got a story to tell you. This has been passed down from traveler to traveler slowly becoming a rumor of a rumor. No one can attest to the validity of this story and every time it is told, the facts get stretched more and more. In fact, the only thing we know for certain was that there was a human sized carving in the wall of a cave that was scratched out and replaced with a trainer in the act of sex with a Weavile. I have told it to you to the best of my recollection and I encourage you to imagine whatever details you may like.

It was starting to get late and I had no idea where I was. For the last few days I and a group of friends have been wandering the far north reaches of our known world, in the search of rare and mysterious Pokémon. My target? Weavile.

Sought after by trainers everywhere, Weavile was definitely one of the top Pokémon I could find for profit, or for myself. Secretly, I only had accompanied my group of friends so I could acquire one myself. They were magnificent! Recently researchers had discovered that they are able to communicate with each other, almost as well as humans.

That was another reason I wanted one also. I was an artist, and the way they communicated was with elaborate drawings, using each of their claws as an accurate chisel.

But right now that didn't matter. Early this morning a large storm came upon my group, and each of us running for shelter separated us. I had been looking all day but I have not seen any evidence of life anywhere.

I sighed and reached into my bag, grabbing one of the few remaining protein bars. The good news was that I was responsible for carrying my own food. The bad news is that I was almost out. The way I was eating through these means that it would most likely be gone by morning.

I squinted at the sunset, flashing dark red and orange lights across the sand in a blinding manner. I blocked out the sun with my hand and turned my head looking for anything I could use for shelter tonight. I had a small waterproof bag that should keep me warm as long as I was not buried in the morning by snow.

Seeing nothing I began to wander north. There was no point in going back tonight as it would take to long and there was nothing usable of shelter that I had seen before.

After almost giving up, my eyes caught a small bump in the horizon and I ran towards it.

Stumbling my way through the snow I finally reached the outcropping of rocks and my heart leapt with joy when I discovered it was a small cavern, just large enough to cover me from the storm. I took a lantern out of my bag, and placed it on a small boulder towards the back of the cave, lighting it with the few remaining matches that I had.

I looked about the cave and was shocked. All around me were designs in the wall ranging from a small flower in front and towards the back, a trainer seeming to be in a hugging embrace with an Espeon. The carving was so elaborate, I was able to make out the fur on the Pokémon, and the hair of the trainer.

Upon closer examination, I saw that the trainer was not only holding the Pokémon, but kissing it!

I stared in amazement, a million thoughts rushing through my mind. I loved my Pokémon dearly, we were the best of friends and perhaps even more but I had never considered anything sexual about her. I stared at the Espeon closely, and her facial expression seemed to portray she was enjoying it as much as the trainer.

I stepped back to take in the whole thing one more time and I heard a rock roll behind me. When I turned the cave and the carvings all made sense. Not really able to make out the colors of the body, I already knew I had found what I was looking for. Before me stood a Weavile. I stuttered a nervous laugh and slowly backed up to my bag, looking for a net in which to capture this creature.

It stared me down and rushed towards me pouncing on my chest and bringing me down to the ground. It's body was cold and I shivered. I stared up into its eyes, hoping to plea with it but rather than bargain, the Weavile pressed her face against mine and penetrated my mouth with her tongue. Rather than it being an ice cold which I was expecting, it was a pleasant warmth and a very welcoming sensation. A few seconds in I began to massage her tongue with mine, giving into my lust. It had been ages since I had been with a girl, and this Pokémon, whether male or female was doing the job and I was not complaining.

In one fluid motion she removed her mouth from mine, and sliced up my pants and underwear around my crotch area. It took me a second to realize what was happening and as soon as I did I struggled to escape. She used her claws and paws to pin my chest down and began to lick my already hardening member. Her tongue started at the bottom of my shaft, slowly making its way up till eventually reaching the top it swirled in a circular motion. She then began to slowly bring her head down until her entire mouth was consumed. I could feel the end of her neck on the tip of me member, until she positioned her head to shove it farther down the chasms of her throat. She then slowly pulled her head off and again repeated the process.

Shivers of pleasure and ecstasy ran through my body as she did her best to cause me immense pleasure. I could feel pre-cum leaking from me and I was able to hear her moans of pleasure at the taste. Soon rather than wanting to escape, I was enjoying the sensation. After all what was the harm?

I began humping my hips into her head and she looked at me cock still in mouth to show her approval. She then reclosed her eyes and continued her work moving my cock as deep into her throat as she could manage, causing me to cum. She paused for a second letting my member drain and slowly releasing it from the confines of her mouth licking it clean along the way. Not a single drop had escaped.

I sat back panting from the exercise as she once again embraced me into a kiss, holding down my shoulders so I would not be able to object, even if I wanted to. A few minutes into the kiss I began to feel my member get hard from her constant grinding at my crotch and at her pull away from my mouth I could tell she knew too. Thinking she would just go back to what she was doing before I braced myself for impact. That was when I felt the cold folds of her ass, slowly rubbing against my member.

I uttered my complaint on how this wasn't right but I could not tell it was because she didn't understand me or rather she just didn't care as she began to put the head of my cock into her vagina. It was an odd experience, feeling the difference of warmth and cold as my member was about half way through. She slowly began gliding down moving her hips in a sway like manner to accommodate my appendage. I then felt resistance and she paused, as if unsure she wanted to continue. I could not believe it. This creature was a virgin even after showing all the confidence in what we had done before. I tried to move out and away but it was settled. She rammed down her vagina accepting the last two inches of my cock and she froze atop my body taking in the pain/pleasure. After about ten seconds she started sliding up and down my shaft, moans of pleasure escaping us both.

I did not care anymore about morals or right or wrong. All that mattered was right here and right now. I began to push her to the side hoping to gain the higher ground but she would have none of that. She shoved down my elbows, penetrating my mouth with her tong while continuing to rise up and down on my penis. Slowly there was less and less resistance, as the flow of my pre-cum and her moistness worked together to cause a smooth gliding sensation. All around us were the sounds of the slap slap slap of skin on fur, and our moans muffled with sudden gasps when new location was reached.

Soon she moved faster and faster, using her obscene strength and stamina to her advantage. Once I could contain it my member began to throb as I was about to cum. She slammed her vagina onto my member supprising me and squeezed every muscle in her vagina not letting my move an inch. A few seconds later the sensation of orgasm became more out of reach and noticing my discomfort she began sliding up and down again. She then did this several more times, refusing me the right to cum.

Her body then began to shudder and I felt the walls of her vagina began to spasm, juices covering me and what was left of my clothes. She then slammed down hard several more times, and the sensation that I had been craving had finally reached me. I pushed my hips as far into her as I could and I cummed like I had never before. Several spasms of my penis told me that I had never cummed this hard before and soon the white goo was falling out of her vagina onto my lap. She got off of me and began to clean me, starting with my chest, moving slowly to my crotch which she gave special attention to, and ending with my legs and ass. She then stood up and carved a heart into the rock beside me and moved to the front of the cave.

I stared in horror as she began to move a large boulder in front of the entrance trapping me in with her. She then moved another rock showing a small hole in the wall, with several berries and other assorted human food. She clumsily grabbed them with her claws and walked them over to me. She then moved over to the image of the trainer and Pokémon, and used her claws to rub out any trace of that carving. It then took her several moments and scratching until she backed up and motioned me to come see.

When I looked at the place where the trainer was before, I saw myself, in a hugging embrace with the Weavile my crotch area pressed tight against hers, with my hands gripping her back holding her up and both of us in a kissing embrace.


	6. Human Male x Female Vaporeon

A Male Trainer on the road with his Female Vaporeon. It's hot so they decide to have a little fun. M for Pokephilia

I have a new idea with all these story compilations so if you are interested, pay attention to the beginnings of every story. This is mostly to play out for people years from now to look back and understand why I did this a certain way. But for right now, enjoy the free pokephilia! :D

Pokémon, and all Poké items, are all registered trademarks of Pokémon Company. Any relation to real life persons/events is purely coincidental. This story is property of InvisibleSpirit and is only to be produced on fanfiction. If you see this posted on any other website, please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

Without further interruption, Enjoy!

.

.

.

A few days ago at the bar where I worked I overheard a group of friends talking excitedly about someone they had come across on the road to here. As I approached to offer them drinks, they invited me to sit and hear their tale.

The day was hot and humid, just like every other day this week. Being a trainer had its privileges but days like this made me want to give it all up and work at my cousins Gym.

"Senca, can you do anything about this heat?" I pleaded half-heartedly. Senca was my Vaporeon, we had been friends since before I was a trainer, and naturally she became my main Pokémon and in this case, my only Pokémon.

"Va" she mumbled which I took to mean no.

While she was a water type, it wasn't going to do any good when it was this hot outside.

I sighed and kept walking sticking as close to the trees as possible. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and the rays were killing us. I paused a moment seeing a fallen log in the shade a few yards off.

"Come on," I said, "let's take a break."

She nodded approvingly and sprinted towards the log.

As I sat down she crawled into my lap and I began to rub her body. Nothing compared to the feeling of her skin. It was moist and smooth, yet it felt as if it was a water balloon that could burst if I poked it. I kept massaging her side until the rising and falling of her chest slowed down. I leaned back against a branch poking out of the log and shut my eyes as well. It was too hot to do anything.

When I woke up a few hours later Senca was shaking. I nudged her awake and she stared at me confused then licked my face.

A little confused by the gesture I stared at her and she hopped off my lap. For some reason on my left pant leg there was a tiny stain that had not been there before. I sniffed at it and it smelt like old berries so I ignored it thinking that I may have spilt some the other day. Cursing myself for lying in that position to long I got up and stretched my back.

Senca was bouncing around and running to me and back towards the forest so I got up to inspect what she had found. After passing a bush I found what all the excitement was about. She had discovered a small lake and was staring at me expectantly.

"Alright," I sighed. It was too hot to argue and I could go for a nice swim anyhow.

"Va!" her response came as she leapt into the water.

I tossed my shirt to the side and after a quick glance to make sure no one was looking I pulled off my pants and underwear.

Out in the lake Senca witnessed the scene and swam slowly to shore. As I saw her climb up a thought rushed through my head that made me blush. Knowing I was naked I cursed myself as I began to harden up at the thought of her skin against mine.

She noticed my blush and walked closer. Not wanting to freak her out I just smiled and began to walk towards the lake. She intercepted me however and began to sniff at my member. At the feeling of her nose breathing so close to my dick I felt a shiver up my spine and then she licked it.

The sudden sensation made me gasp and she looked at me surprised.

"Vaporeon?" she asked questioningly.

"Nothing," I said un-assuringly.

She then began to turn towards the lake and lifted her tail, exposing her genitals. The sight made me blush but it was enough to make my erection rock hard. Where her vagina was, was a red puffy opening; warm and inviting.

_Wow, _I thought, _I never really thought of her that way… but… its… well who would know? I am not pushing this on her, and any time she asks me to stop I can…_

I came forward and picked her up, kissing her on the nose. Her eyes were filled with mischief and joy. I sat down and held her over my member looking at her one last time as if to make sure. She looked at me and nodded, encouraging me to go on.

I slowly lowered her down onto my dick, my head barely able to fit in the tight opening. Slowly I set her down devouring inch by inch into her hole until she reached my skin. I was amazed at how something so small could take so much. She sat her eyes closed for a second taking it all in, and slanted her eyes at me.

"Va," she moaned.

At that I picked her up and set her down, trying my best to please her. I did not know if Pokémon had special areas that were more pleasurable until I heard a loud and surprised, "VAPOR". I than began to move her up and down faster trying to hit the same area every time. Soon every thrust down was matched with a 'Va' and I was close to cumming.

Rather than finish with her in my arms, I took her off my length and laid her on her belly over the rock we were sitting upon. She turned her head towards me one last time as I began plowing into her. She closed her eyes and slowly turned her head forward moaning the whole time.

Soon she was screaming out her name and trembling with ecstasy. After a few more thrusts I felt her tightening against my member and her vagina started tensing until she finally screamed out, "VAPOREON!" and fell limp. At the same time I too came emptying my load into her and we both fell to the ground from exhaustion.

She looked towards me one last time and we made eye contact. It was as if a part of her was missing until that point and now it was completed. I clenched her close to my chest and we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Male Lucario x Female Eeveeloutions

A Male Lucario with no place to live, finds shelter with a number of eeveeloutions! M for Pokephilia (pokemorph) (Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon)

Hell to the yeah. This is my first Pokemorph story and it includes 7 sexual partners. Get ready for a party in your pants, and try and outlast Lucario in this new installment. Thank you so much for all your great suggestions and this story is dedicated to William R. As always I am taking suggestions, although with the number of requests coming in I will eventually have to start turning some down. Make sure you are very descriptive as I want to write your fantasy, but I will only choose the ones I can see becoming an excellent piece. I will always keep your suggestions though, so come back later to see if I ran out of ideas and started to use yours!

Pokémon, and all Poké items, are all registered trademarks of Pokémon Company. Any relation to real life persons/events is purely coincidental. This story is property of InvisibleSpirit and is only to be produced on fanfiction. If you see this posted on any other website, please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

Without further interruption, Enjoy!

.

.

.

Today as I was sitting at the bar, resting after a slow shift, a young Lucario came in asking for a drink. Recognizing him, I offered to buy him one and asked him to have a seat.

"Everyone who comes in this place has a story in their life. This is the place where rumors are born and stories are crafted. Have you got a tale stranger, or would you like to hear one?"

He stared at me a little surprised and weary as if he was not sure if he should continue.

"Well," he said, "I guarantee you have heard nothing like this. It all started last month, at the installment of our new gym…"

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow I started my first job at a gym! For years I have been trying to find something to do in life, but it's been tough. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm a Lucario too. How I was born I haven't a clue, and I cannot remember past a few years back. All I know is what others have told me, and that is I am a Pokémon.

Living on the streets off of others money, I have managed to keep myself alive these past few years. Sometimes times were tough and there were several moments where I had to skip meals because I could not afford them. It did not help that I had to be in one of the smallest cities of the region. Finally a gym was coming to town, and the tournament would bring thousands. The construction took forever and I being a Lucario really was not able to participate in that. A young girl ended up winning the competition with her Gallade. After hearing my story she was overjoyed and wanted me to work in her gym. She said it would be interesting if the gym was ran by Pokemon and would be like no gym before!

The only problem I had now was where to live. Although living on the streets was treating me fine, if I was to make money I would like a place to call my own.

Wandering the streets of downtown, I began looking at different motels and apartments. All around me was worn down buildings with windows shattered and doors boarded up. The street was in such lousy condition that a car could not travel down it, and the sidewalk was overgrown with weeds pushing through the concrete. The only travelers along this road were the drunks, the homeless, and a few stray Pokémon. Everyone around me was walking slowly staring ahead going nowhere, but just wandering to wander.

I shuddered thinking of what I used to be and I cut away from the road to a slightly better. There were a few apartments on the sides of the road, some in better shape than others, but nothing was appealing. I saw a blue building that said vacancy but after walking into the lobby and taking in a whiff of air, I booked it out of there.

Walking down the street, I headed for the small circular park in the middle of town. Once arriving I sat and reclined on a bench, closing my eyes and dozing off.

"Excuse me," I awoke to the high pitch voice of a girl. Rather when I opened my eyes it was something different. While it was as tall as a girl and sounded like one, it had some characteristics of an Espeon.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Umm not at all," I said stuttering.

"Thanks," she said as she sat.

Still a little shocked at her appearance I stole glances every now and then, and on one of those we made eye contact.

"Sorry," I said nervously. I couldn't believe I was acting like this. It was not polite to stare, no matter how strange or enticing they might be.

She giggled, "It's alright. I take it you've never seen anything like me before huh."

I nodded my head and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Well I'm what you call a pokemorph. I'm what happens on the rare occurrence that a human sperm somehow managed to pierce a Pokémon egg, or when a Pokémon sperm happens to pierce a human egg. It doesn't happen often but on the rare chance it does…" she trailed off as I was staring at her.

She was stunning. I had always been attracted to humans, but I had always dismissed the idea because I felt it was wrong. But here in front of me had the best of both.

"Wow," I said doing my best to put on a smile, "I'm Will."

"Midnight," she said as she took my hand.

"Wow that's a beautiful name," I said shocked at the name.

"So umm, Midnight, what brings you to this city? Surely you must be here for some reason. You are not like the others."

She paused for a second as if unsure how to answer, "I'm part of a new entertainment business opening up in the city. With the new gym coming there are going to be a lot more people coming and if we start before anyone else we have the chance of becoming huge…"

Before I could ask anything more she continued, "What do you do?"

"I'm actually going to be working at the new gym haha. The only bummer is that I cannot find a place to stay and no place in this city looks safer than the streets."

"Oh, well um… Here… Let me make a phone call real quick."

She stood up pulled out her phone and walked a few feet away. I could not hear exactly what she was saying although she sounded like she was trying to reason with whoever was on the other side of the phone.

She thanked the person hung up and walked back to me.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

I nodded and she grabbed my arm.

"Come," she said authoritative.

We wandered a couple of back roads through the town until arriving at an old wooden door that you couldn't have seen unless you were looking for it.

She knocked a couple times and the sliding of a wood plank could be heard on the other side. When the door opened she rushed inside pulling me behind her. Inside was pitch dark and the door slammed shut behind us. The plank was put back in its location and a bright flash appeared, illuminating the whole area.

After my eyes adjusted I looked around. It was beautiful! Everything was painted in vibrant colors such as blues reds and whites. The floor was made of marble and there was a beautiful staircase running through the middle of the room. All around were pictures of Pokémon and trainers in odd sexual positions, along with several pokemorphs having sex with trainers or Pokémon.

A man walked down the stairs and came to greet me.

"Hello. You must be Midnight's friend. Come."

I followed him obediently into a room where he closed the door.

"She has asked that we provide you with a place to stay since you are in need of one, and we are in need of someone like you."

"What would you need me for?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see… we're in the entertainment business if you catch my drift. She told me you work at that new gym and I wanted to see if you would be willing to offer us your services for a place to stay."

I looked shocked at him.

"It's not what you think. You will not be the one who will be providing the… entertainment. You will be the one who is spreading the word secretly to those who visit your gym. We will show you what to look for when you want to spread the word. It's quite easy and it provides you a place to live. Also, even if you are not able to get a single person to visit we will still welcome you here. As long as you can show you were doing everything in your power to spread the word."

"Alright," I agreed. I needed a place to live and I guess as long as I wasn't the one sleeping with strangers.

He shook my hand and thanked me.

"The girls will show you to your room."

I nodded and walked towards the door when I opened it I froze in my tracks. Before me stood seven pokemorphs. I starred at each one, realizing they were all naked and were staring back at me.

"Umm… Hi," I said nervously.

"Aww how cute!" said the Flareon.

"He's nervous!" said the Vaporeon.

"Well we have to fix that," said the Jolteon.

Midnight, the Espeon from before approached me, rubbing her hands down my side till she reached my pants. She then gripped the top and slowly pulled them down exposing my member. She then slowly licked from the base to the very tip rolling her tongue around it and going back. The others approached me also, Jolteon eventually knocking me onto the floor for more access.

Leafeon then moved her legs to the side of my hips and slowly came down on me. Glaceon, Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon started licking my shaft every time Leafeon moved up. The pleasure was unbearable, having four soft tongues attacking my shaft at the same time having a vagina coming down on me. Espeon and Umbreon were taking turns fighting for my mouth until it ended in a three way making out session. I could no longer contain the pleasure it was causing, which ended with me Cumming into Leafeon. Jolteon pushed Leafeon over licking out as much liquid as possible before Vaporeon joined with the same idea. Umbreon left my mouth for my member to join Flareon and Glaceon with their task of licking clean my shaft. Espeon continued to violate my mouth with her tongue and Leafeon was moaning in ecstasy from her treatment.

A few seconds later Espeon left me mouth and instead shoved her now soaking wet vagina into my face. I began to lap up the juices. Enjoying myself a little too much, my member became erect again. I heard Jolteon squeal with glee as she jumped onto my stomach and began pumping my dick as fast as she could. As soon as she was sure it was hard enough she turned over and took no time in shoving it down her pussy. I moaned in pleasure which caused Espeon to do the same. Leafeon passed out from pleasure was left by Vaporeon who soon began making out with Jolteon. Soon Jolteon and Vaporeon were taking turns on me while one would slam down on my dick and rise, the other would replace her.

Above my mouth Espeon started shaking and cummed into my mouth. I quickly lapped all the liquids up and she got off of me. Glaceon then took her place while Espeon started grinding against Vaporeon. All that could be heard in the room was moans of pleasure, and the slapping of skin on skin. I ended up pushing Glaceon off my face and sat up. I grabbed Jolteon's sides and laid her on a bench. I then spread her legs and started pumping into her furiously. Slap Slap Slap Slap, over and over again. Her moans became choppy with every thrust and her eyes became shut tight from pleasure. Soon she began yelling, "I… I… I'm cumming!" and her body shook violently as she fell limp onto the couch. I stepped back admiring my work.

As I turned Vaporeon threw herself into an embrace with me and we began making out. I could never get used to the sensation of kissing water Pokémon (or pokemorph in this case), as they were so smooth and moist. Her mouth tasted like a sweet iced smoothie on a warm day. After I could no longer take it, still in a kiss I navigated her hole to my member and pushed myself in. Finding no resistance (typical in a water type) I began bouncing her up and down, using the jiggliness of her body to my advantage. Her insides were warm and soft, but with just enough resistance that it was pleasurable. With every pump I could tell she was able to use less and less of her tongue, until she just gave into moaning into my mouth. I took the advantage and pressed my tongue into her mouth trying to deep throat her as much as possible. She opened her eyes in shock at the sudden violation and then squeezed them shut with another thrust. Soon her insides started moving around and cramping and she screamed into my mouth.

No longer to take the pleasure any longer, I cummed deep into the folds of her vagina which Glaceon gladly cleaned out for her. Sitting their panting, I felt as if I were going to pass out.

"Oh no you don't," said Glaceon, "I still haven't gotten my turn."

She ran up to me and began sucking and pumping my cock desperately trying to harden it.

It only took a few seconds and I was back up and ready for action. Curse my stamina. It was good in a battle, not good when I wanted to be done with something like this. I grabbed her sides to begin the procedure again but she wouldn't have it. Rather, she gripped me and threw me to the floor and jumped onto my belly. She then moved her face onto mine while riding my cock as hard as she could. In the corner Flareon and Espeon could be heard pleasuring themselves enjoying the show. Glaceon was a lot different than Vaporeon. Although the outside of her body was chilly, her insides were nice and warm. She was also a bit more muscular in that department, which left for more resistance when she was pulling off me. Soon she was moaning in pleasure, her breaths getting heavier and heavier until she could no longer take it. She pumped down on me several more times at an unbearable speed. When she came, her muscles all tightened and relaxed at a breathless pace, causing me to cum again. As she fell over Espeon licked her clean.

Umbreon then took her place. She took no time at all at getting me hard again, grinding against my face while sucking me off. Soon I was again up and being ridden. I pumped furiously at the dark pokemorph and watched as her breasts jiggled with my pumping. She could do nothing but throw her head back and moan at the pleasure it was causing her. Soon her moans were getting shorter and farther in between. All she could focus on was her breathing and the ecstasy that must have been flowing through her body. I then picked her off me soaking member and shoved her ass down as hard as I can. Not expecting this new sensation she yelled out and her body began spasming from her orgasm. A few more thrusts and I came with Umbreon laying atop me.

As I shoved her off and began to lean back and shut my eyes, I heard the words I dreaded to hear.

"Not on your life," said Espeon.

I somehow managed to find the strength to stand up and placed her on the couch where I had nailed Jolteon moments before. I then went to Flareon and put her on top of Espeon, with their bellies and breasts together. A little confused at what I was planning to do, I began pounding into Espeon, and after a few thrusts moved to Flareon. After discovering what was happening they both gleed with joy and began sucking on each other's face. The difference between them was unbearable. Flareon's vagina was toasty to almost the point of being uncomfortable, while Espeon's was a little on the mild side. At a point I began switching with every thrust rotating between hot and cold, hot and cold. Soon they could no longer take the ecstasy and Flareon came, causing her juices to leak down into Espeon's crack. That combined with my constant ramming sent her over the edge screaming and moaning in pleasure. Finally I could take it no longer and came for the final time that night. Too tired to even move, I fell onto them, toppling the table and causing us all to fall into a pile of warm bodies.


	8. M Gallade x Human Female

Join a Male Gallade as he discoveres the wonders of Pokephilia with his Female Trainer

Another installment! In case you missed it in the comments, I am still taking any and all requests and keeping a list. Every day I will select one or two that I find the best, and write your story. All the ideas are kept though, so even if yours is not selected today, it may be tomorrow or sometime in the future. As always feel free to turn in any request you like and as many as you like. If I get multiple requests from different people about the same partners, those stories will take priority! I am also looking for an editor for these, so if you are interested, PM me with a list of some of your past work and why you think you should be chosen. If you become my editor, you will get to see all these stories before anyone else, and you will be able to make direct recommendations to shape the style of the story.

Pokémon, and all Poké items, are all registered trademarks of Pokémon Company. Any relation to real life persons/events is purely coincidental. This story is property of InvisibleSpirit and is only to be produced on fanfiction. If you see this posted on any other website, please inform me immediately as it is there illegally.

Without further interruption, Enjoy!

.

.

.

At the beginning of my shift, I was met with the gym leader of our town.

"Victoria! Nice to see you! What can I do you for?"

"About twenty bucks and enough drinks to get me smashed."

I laughed at her sarcasm. It was a game we played every time she came in, each trying to outwit the other.

"But seriously, if you can get me a couple of shots I may just tell you a story to make it worth your while."

She winked and I began to pour.

It all started about two weeks before that tournament…

"Nice one Gallade!" My master congratulated me after another fight. We were training for the Silver City Gym tryouts. People from all over the world would gather at the chance to claim a Gym leader license (something that only became available once every 5 years and could be sold for millions.)

Only first place would receive one, and along with it they would receive the gym. There was no room for error and if we wanted to win, we had to be the best of the best, and this is why I trained. Over the past few days I had fought in over 200 Pokémon battles, without a single loss. My secret was I did not take mercy. My first attack was generally my last with the Pokémon being too much in pain to continue. I did not like the strategy, and I felt sorry for the Pokémon but this was how it is to be. A couple of matches pinned me up against multiple Pokémon at one time, which while more of a challenge, took me less than a minute to cripple every one.

My master wrapped her arms around my chest, resting her chin against my shoulder. I could not see her face but I could tell she was imagining what it may be like if we were to min. The recognition alone would be great, but we were basically handed enough money to retire on. The gym could be sold for over 10 million on the spot, and the license going to auction could pull in as much as 20.

_We need to keep training_ I projected towards my master. I did not know if it was like this for all psychic Pokémon but I noticed around a year ago, I could communicate quite clearly with humans I was very close to.

She un-wrapped her arms and gave me a couple berries. While I was busy munching them down (sweet nectar of the gods they were so good) She pulled out a map of known trainer locations, marking ours down with an x. As I looked at the map it was tattered with scribbles and markings. It had been a busy week.

"Well let's head north. It looks like there is a few up there we have not seen."

I nodded and started walking. She quickly jogged to catch up.

"You sure are determined," she giggled.

_You have done so much for me. I figure it is time to return the favor. I will win you this gym no matter what it takes._

She laughed some more and scratched the center of my back, causing me to cringe and lose my balance. I soon fell onto my face and pulled myself back up, seeing her holding herself up against a tree, trying to avoid falling from laughter.

_Not funny._ I said but I couldn't keep a straight face. I had no idea why I was ticklish but it was an entertaining thought. Anyways, I reached up my arm, causing the tree she was leaning on become an illusion, causing her to tip over and fall herself.

"Why you!" she cursed as she stood up. I covered my smile with a hand and just waved. She blew the hair out of her face and ran at me, tackling me to the ground. We rolled several times until eventually she pinned me down.

As I stared into her eyes awaiting her next move what she did shocked me. Rather than drool onto my face or slap my forehead, she leaned down and kissed my lips. It wasn't unpleasant, but rather the tingling sensation it left on my lips was enjoyable.

She leaned back up searching my face for any type of emotion. I smiled and her face changed from tense to relaxed.

Catching her off guard I rolled onto her, and repeated her action. Although when I went down to kiss, she opened her mouth and started licking the insides of my mouth. It was an unreal sensation, a massage of the most delicate kind. I began using my tongue to return the favor and she started to moan. A minute later I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Want to have some fun Gallade?" she said enticingly.

I nodded and got off of her. Helping to her feet, she grabbed my hand and rushed me off the road behind a bush.

"I haven't seen many people walk this way but we should try and be quiet just in case.

She began unbuttoning her shirt, moving from top to bottom. When all the way unbuttoned she took it off and tossed to the side. She then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly pulling them off. Now stripped to her bra and underwear she stared at me.

"Your turn," she whispered seductively.

I looked down and the growing bulge in my pants, feeling more and more trapped by the second. I gripped the sides of my pants and began yanking them down. My member popped up and saluted her.

"Wow," she said marveling it, "It is nothing like I would have ever imagined.

Stripping off her bra and panties she rushed towards me tackling me in an embrace. She began kissing me again while my member rested between her legs. She then moved her crotch towards my face. It smelled strong and sweet and my tongue licked my lips out of habit. That caused her to laugh.

"Want a taste?" She tried to say innocently.

Rather than answer I pulled her towards me sticking my tongue as deep into her as I could manage, cleaning up every drop I could find. It made berries taste like salt, and it made even the tastiest treat be sour. I could not get enough of her and above I could hear her gasping for breath and moaning as I tried to get deeper and deeper. Soon I was rewarded by a wave a juices as she screamed into the cloth she had tried to use to quiet herself. I lapped up the rest and continued until she moved her crotch away from my mouth.

In between pants she said, "Your turn."

Not quite sure what she meant she moved her head down to my member, shoving her ass in my face so I was forced to watch between her legs and breasts. She kissed the tip and moved her tongue from top to bottom. Once reaching the end she them moved her way up twirling at the tip. Continuing the motion the best she could with her tongue, she engulfed my cock into her mouth. A shiver went through my body. Since her ass was so close to my face, I continued my earlier work of cleaning her out, causing her to moan into my dick, an even better sensation than before.

The two of us must have made quite the sight, both connected at the mouth to the others crotch. I did my best massaging her clit with a hand while continuing to lick up the constant flow of juices escaping her. Soon I could take no more pleasure, and my body felt as if it had exploded in itself. My member throbbing in my master's mouth, she began to do her best by licking up every drop she could.

She soon came herself causing another wave of liquid to splash on my face. I clumsily used my hands to wipe it off and sucked it off my fingers.

I stood to my feet and tried an idea I had always wanted to do. I used my psychic ability to lift her up off the ground and spread her legs. She looked at me nodding approval and that was all I needed. I began thrusting into her as fast and as hard as I could, using her body for balance. Soon she was starting to moan loud and she motioned for me to hand her the rag from earlier, since she couldn't move. I placed it into her mouth and continued my plowing. Shaking in ecstasy she screamed into the rag from pleasure. The sensation for me was a lot different than her blow job. Her vagina was a lot warmer than her mouth and rather than just one muscle coursing my member, it was surrounded.

Clenching and releasing, my member was met with resistance every time it tried to escape. Soon being able to take it no more, I increased my pumps until a final motion where I thrust as deep as I could into her, I came. I sat there panting on her still floating body until I lowered her down and she held me into her arms.

"So," she said panting.

_Tomorrow we resume training. Tonight, we have fun._ I smiled at her and we embraced as we entered another kiss.


End file.
